


Sharing (is Caring)

by lavenderlotion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “We’ve decided,” Venom purred, sending shivers down Peter’s spine that only got worse (better?) when Eddie finished with, “That we’ll just have to take our turns wrecking you.”
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 28
Kudos: 365
Collections: Marvel(ous)Universe





	Sharing (is Caring)

“V—“ Peter screeched, laughing as the symbiote lifted him by the hips and tossed him back onto the couch. Venom was on him in an instant, usual claws softened to flat points as they tickled up and down his sides. Peter laughed, squealing as he twisted around, trapped under Venom’s bulk as the being continued their assault. “V, c’mon, V!”

“You will relent or you will perish,” Venom told him seriously, their mouth curving into a grin that stretched the whole width of their face. 

“Okay!” Peter gave in, pushing at their hands and arms that only reformed around his futile attempts. “Okay, you can choose the movie, I promise!”

Venom rumbled pleasantly, a noise Peter had come to realize was positive. Peter shivered as the sound vibrated through him, smiling up at Venom as they smiled back down. His heart kicked up, racing inside his chest as he realized just how close they were and how much of Venom was spread out over him. He could feel his cheeks heating up but couldn’t stop the blush, not when Venom was staring down at him with such a kind smile. 

But then Venom started to lean down, and Peter could feel himself start to shift upwards before he flopped back into the cushions with a heavy sigh. He closed his eyes, focusing on how cool Venom was under his hands as he tried to get his heart to stop hurting. Slowly he opened his eyes to find Venom still staring at him heavily. 

“V,” Peter said softly, staring up into the endless expanse of their white eyes as Venom’s form shifted over him, sinking to cover more and move of his body until Peter felt cocooned and safe, secured in their shifting blackness. Venom stared back down, their crazed smile falling into something softer, more private, their tongue darting out in a quick swipe over their lips. “Venom, we can’t.”

Venom growled, and Peter reached out to touch the side of their face. He loved the way Venom’s form felt, how it nearly vibrated whenever Peter touched them. A tendril shot out from Venom’s shoulder and wrapped around his wrist, sliding down his forearm and keeping Peter’s arm where it was, not that he wanted to move away. Venom was still sitting over him, essentially straddling his lap despite the way their form was mostly a puddle of shifting black mass covering Peter’s thighs and belly. 

“V—” Peter said quietly, his heart hurting. “It-it isn’t fair to Eddie.”

“We do not care about Eddie,” Venom snarled.

“Yes you do,” Peter whispered, stroking Venom’s cheek with his thumb. “You love Eddie and I can’t—it doesn’t matter how much I want you guys, I won’t come between you two.”

Venom growled again, so loudly that Peter shivered, before they were swooping down and  _ kissing him, _ pressing their lips against Peter’s as their whole body fluctuated. Peter let out a broken noise as he threw his other arm over Venom’s neck in a desperate attempt to hold on. Venom kissed him still, their lips moving together in a way that Peter never could have imagined. 

It was wrong, it was so wrong, but Peter couldn’t stop. He stroked Venom’s cheek and kissed them back just as gently as he was being kissed, letting himself have what he wanted even if it was incomplete. The knowledge that Eddie didn’t want him was heavy in the back of his mind, but Venom was heavier where they were draped over Peter’s frame. 

Peter pushed away everything but the cool velvet feel of Venom’s skin and the way he was being kissed so gently, letting himself get lost in how good it felt to finally be with Venom like this. He ran his hands over their back, kissing back even as his heart twisted. Eddie was in there, but it was clearly Venom in control and Peter kissed back for all his worth. 

This was...pretty much his first kiss, and he did his best to make it good for Venom. He pulled back to take a breath but before he could do so much as breathe out Venom was back, slipping a tongue into Peter’s mouth and making his entire body light up with pleasure he’d never felt before. Breathing sharply through his nose, Peter sucked on the warm muscle in his mouth, his fingers squeezing the back of Venom’s neck as he did his best to hold on. 

Peter was so lost in a haze of pleasure that he didn’t notice when the silky-smooth feeling of Venom’s form changed to warm skin. The weight atop of him shifted until it was a pair of thighs straddling his lap. Peter didn’t stop, sucking on the shortened tongue and then licking back out, groaning loudly and rolling his hips up into a matching hardness when Eddie sucked on his tongue in turn and kissed him back, human fingers tangling in his hair and changing the angle and—

Peter wrenched himself back, staring with wide eyes up at Eddie. The man’s face was dusted with a pink flush, his pupils darker than anything Peter had  _ ever _ seen. His lips were red and swollen, and Peter’s dick pulsed when he realized they looked like that because of  _ him.  _ But it...Eddie didn’t want him, no matter how he was looking down at Peter. 

“Fuck, Pete,” Eddie panted. Peter felt Eddie’s breath against his lips, and he made a noise that was close to a sob as his eyes started to sting. 

“I’m sorry,” he babbled, guilt eating at his lungs and making it impossible to breathe, “I’m sorry, I know you didn’t want to but I want you both so badly and Venom was right there and I shouldn’t have kissed them back and I should have stopped the second it wasn’t Venom I—

Lips pressed to his own as a hand gently cupped his cheek. This kiss was so gentle that a tear leaked out of the corner of his eye and his fingers began to shake. Peter let his eyes fall back closed, doing his best to lose himself in the sensation. A moment later, a cool tendril stroked the cheek that Eddie wasn’t holding, and he felt Venom’s form slip down over his chest and press against him. 

“I want you,” Eddie told him, their lips brushing together because he didn’t move back to speak. “Pete, I want you so fuckin’ badly it’s all I can think about lately. You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous and so fuckin’  _ good.  _ You deserve so much better than us and our issues.”

“That isn’t true,” Peter said quietly, his voice shaking. He pulled back enough that he could see Eddie’s face, and the emotion in his eyes made Peter  _ ache. _ Cupping the man’s face, his rubbed he thumbs over stubbled cheeks and shivered at the feeling. A moment later, Venom’s face popped up beside Eddie’s and Peter used one hand to caress his face too. 

“Eddie, that isn’t true. You’re amazing, and V’s amazing, and I’m...I care about you two so much it terrifies me,” Peter admitted, his eyes burning again. “I don’t know why you’re the only one who doesn’t see it, but  _ you _ are good. V is good. You are both so, so good, I promise.”

“Pete that isn’t—”

“Stop arguing with our boy when he says nice things to us,” V hissed even as he nuzzled into Peter’s palm. Peter laughed, half a sob, and his smile grew so widely it crinkled his eyes and blurred his vision even further. Venom turned to look at him, and their eyes were piercing when they said, “You are ours now.” 

“V, I would love to be yours,” Peter told them gently, his body sinking into the couch below just at the very thought. “But...I think that’s something you and Eddie have to agree on, and I’m not sure if he’s in the same boat as you are.”

At his words, Venom turned to look intently at Eddie. Peter watched both of their faces as they spoke silently. Peter wondered if he should be bothered by the two of them communicating silently in his presence, hell, right in front of him, but he wasn’t. He let his hands fall from where he was still holding the two of them and bit into his bottom lip in an effort not to cry when neither of them seemed to notice. 

Whatever it was they were talking about...it was intense. Venom’s eyes narrowed, and then Eddie’s lips pursed. Peter couldn’t even fold his hands in his lap because Eddie was still sitting in it, so he let them fall back against the couch as he watched them. Usually, he enjoyed seeing their connection. They were so in love that even if Peter knew he would never get to be with them, it still made his heart feel so full every time he saw them. 

Their conversation ended with Venom’s smile splitting their face in half. Peter wondered if there was something wrong with him when he found the expression unbearably charming. Eddie turned to him, and the look on his face had Peter’s heart climbing up into his throat. It wasn’t the look of someone finally getting something that they wanted. 

“You’re barely fucking legal,” Eddie said heavily. Peter couldn’t meet his eyes, and rather looked at Venom’s happy smile and tried to let it give him hope. “But fuck, we want you to be ours.”

“B-both of you?” Peter asked. He needed to be sure before he let himself believe that he was getting everything he wanted. 

“Both of us,” they said together, and Peter let out a breathless, happy laugh as both of them leaned down and kissed him at the same time. Peter pursed his lips and tried to kiss back, but gave up with another laugh when it was such a disaster. “Guys, this is not working,” he stated, smiling when they both pulled back at the same time. 

They did their silent communication thing again, and when they both looked back at Peter, he knew he was in trouble by the curve of Venom’s smile and the mischief in Eddie’s eyes. “We’ve decided,” Venom purred, sending shivers down Peter’s spine that only got worse (better?) when Eddie finished with, “That we’ll just have to take our turns wrecking you.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
